Conventionally, there is known a battery structure of an electric car provided with a temperature sensor unit (for example, see paragraph [0034], FIG. 1, and FIGS. 6 to 8 of Patent Document 1).
The conventional temperature sensor unit is composed of a cylindrical unit main body including a screw portion screwed and fixed in a sensor attachment hole on an upper wall of a battery case; a synthetic resinous temperature detection portion slidably disposed on an inner side thereof; a temperature sensor disposed inside an end portion of the temperature detection portion; and a spring elastically installed inside the unit main body and urging the temperature detection portion in a direction protruding the temperature detection portion from the unit main body (for example, see the paragraph [0034] of the Patent Document 1).
Incidentally, although it is not the temperature sensor directly attached to the battery case of an automobile, there is conventionally known an attachment structure for a temperature sensor (see paragraph [0001] and FIGS. 1 to 3 of Patent Document 2) used for an outside temperature sensor and the like; an attachment structure for a temperature sensor (see paragraph [0001] and FIGS. 1 to 3 of Patent Document 3) attached to a blower air duct; or an attachment holder for a temperature sensor (see paragraph [0015] and FIGS. 1 to 5 of Patent Document 4) attached to a holding plate of a battery.